


Esto no es un shoujo

by Nathy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Geekchicshipping - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: Pensar que esta aventura a través de la región de Kalos capturando pokémon, entre batallas, líderes de gimnasio, exhibiciones pokémon y otras cosas sería algo parecido a una historia de amor era una completa tontería. [One-shot] [Frienship!Geekchicshiping]





	Esto no es un shoujo

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho tiempo que escribí este one-shot pero no lo publiqué en wattpad no se por qué, pero luego de darle une pequeña revisada y ciertos arreglos creo que es bueno publicarlo también en wattpad, después de todo, estoy orgullosa de esta historia.
> 
> (*)Nota de cuando lo publiqué la primera vez: "No encontraras una historia dónde se jurarán amor eterno y Ash esté muerto de celos porque de una y otra forma descubrió de la nada que ama a Serena, jajaja NO.
> 
> Es una simple historia sobre mi percepción de Serena hasta lo que eh visto de ella y como me gusta manejarla como personaje desde mis historias."
> 
> Nota actual: Mi percepción de ella no ha cambiado.

** **Esto no es un shoujo** **

_Citron x Serena | Geekchicshipping_

Pensar que esta aventura a través de la región de Kalos capturando pokémon, entre batallas, líderes de gimnasio, exhibiciones pokémon y otras cosas sería algo parecido a una historia de amor era una completa tontería.

Donde ese chico que conociste en tu infancia, que te salvó cuando estabas perdida, te reconocería al verte años después, que viajarían juntos, que él notaría ante ti algo diferente a las demás chicas que eran sus amigas, algo que, de una u otra forma le haría darse cuenta que le gustabas, y que ambos junto al viaje se conocerían, se gustarían y finalmente; en su mente fantasiosa, se enamorarían.

Él de alguna extraña forma, te declararía amor eterno, se quedaría contigo para siempre, y serían felices.

¡La idea más ridícula del mundo!

Porqué él no venía por una historia de amor, venia por medallas; no la reconoció en cuanto la vio, ella tuvo que recordarle; su viaje juntos solo hizo que llenara su cabeza de ilusiones y falsas ideas sobre un romance que jamás tuvo una base de su parte.

Pero no era culpa de nadie, ¿Cierto?

Esto no era un shoujo como los que leía de vez en cuando, no era una novela romántica como las que miraba su madre, ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Qué estaba pensando?

El avión donde ese chico que se había ido hace una horas aún estaba en su mente, sentía la brisa rodear su cuello descubierto. Parecía que algo le había advertido antes que esto pasaría.

— Serena— La voz de la pequeña Bonnie le sacó de sus pensamientos, seguro que tenía un rostro de tristeza que asustó a la niña— ¿Te iras a tu casa o seguirás viajando sola?

— No lo eh pensado — Respondió parpadeando, ¿Seguir viajando sola?, el motivo principal de este viaje había sido reencontrarse con ese chico, luego las exhibiciones pokémon que no había logrado derrotar a Elle, la liga de Kalos donde se había enfocado en animarle, pero ahora...

¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué quedaba para ella?

— ¿No tienes nada pensado? — Esta vez fue Clemont, uno de los mejores amigos de Ash, un compañero de viaje que pocas veces había hablado más de lo necesario, pero que siempre ambos se preocuparon por el otro a menor medida.

— No… la verdad, hasta ahora y-yo no…

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, mojaron sus mejillas sonrojadas, se resbalaron por su mentón juntándose en su cuello empapando el listón azul que colgaba de su traje.

— ¿S-Serena?, ¿Qué te pasa?— La pequeña se preocupó, rápido abrazó a la joven entrenadora aguantándose las ganas de llorar con ella.

— Yo…— Logró decir a penas, sintiendo los pequeños brazos de Bonnie en su cintura, aferrándose a ella con fuerza, sollozando por su culpa— L-Lo siento…

Cerró sus ojos tratando de paras las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo, la pequeña se apartó de ella para sonreírle sus ojos humedecidos por ver llorar a quien consideraba su mejor amiga y casi hermana, miró hacia su hermano que sólo estaba observándolas, sin saber qué hacer.

— Hermano, ¡Has algo! — Le regaño con ese tono de voz agudo, infantil y tan demandante como caprichoso.

¿Qué esperaba que hiciera él?, ¿Qué corriera a abrazarla con fuerza?, ¿A susurrarle con voz varonil que todo estaría bien, qué él haría algo para hacerla feliz? ¡Esto no era una novela! Y él… ¡No era un galán de esos! Ni si quiera sabia como lidiar con los sentimientos ajenos de nadie.

Para el entrenador de Kanto, esto sería mucho más fácil, ¿Qué haría él?

Después de unos segundos de divagaciones y preguntas a sí mismo, se dispuso a actuar, algo sencillo, una simple acción para mantener distancias, pero que ella entendiera que tenía su apoyo como compañeros de viaje, como amigos.

Se le acercó con el semblante preocupado, bajo en regaño de su hermana, a pesar de sus nervios, a pesar de no estar seguro de si funcionaría.

Le extendió un pañuelo turquesa con un rayo bordado en dorado en uno de los extremos, lo acercó hasta su rostro y secó sus lágrimas con cuidado. Después de todo, ella era tan ajena a él en este sentido, en mucho tiempo de viaje su relación se basaba en estar en el mismo lugar junto a él.

Ella, sin palabras, casi sin aire, como nunca antes se fijo en Clemont, en su amabilidad, en su preocupación, en lo transparente que podía ser con sus emociones.

Las lágrimas cesaron, su llanto se ahogó de la pequeña sorpresa que el líder de gimnasio le había dado.

Llegaba a ser irónico, ¿Un pañuelo? Ahora que era el final para este viaje por ese chico, él le entregaba un pañuelo, para hacerla sentir mejor, para que dejara de llorar.

Entre llorar y reír eligió una extraña mezcla entre ambas, sonrió mientras las últimas lágrimas se iban de su rostro, sostuvo entre sus manos el pañuelo de Clemont para terminar de retirar el rastro que su tristeza había provocado antes.

— ¿Te parece si te acompañamos a tu casa y vemos lo del viaje en el camino? — Sugirió Clemont aún preocupado, pero aliviado de verla sonreír de nuevo.

— Sí — Respondió ella, un último sollozo y ella volvió a sonreír para calmar a la pequeña Bonnie, y a la vez tranquilizó a Clemont, extendió su mano para devolverle el pañuelo pero...

¿Podía ser este un nuevo comienzo?, ¿Cómo en los Shoujo?, ¿Era mucho pedir?

— Clemont — llamó ella algo avergonzada, acercó el pañuelo para mirarlo unos segundos atrayendo la atención del nombrado. — ¿Te molesta si me lo quedo?

— Ah… — Susurró sorprendido, no entendía la pregunta ¿Por qué ella querría su pañuelo? No había nada de especial en ese pedazo de tela.

— ¡Por supuesto que puedes! —Interrumpió Bonnie, atrayendo la atención de ambos que estaban metidos en una extraña atmósfera — ¿Verdad hermano?

— Claro— Aceptó Clemont por insistencia de la pequeña rompe-atmósferas, además de la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Serena por ese gesto tan simple a la vista de cualquiera.

Él definitivamente no entendía las emociones ajenas, menos las de ella, pero eran interesante de cierta manera.

— ¡Muchas gracias!

La mirada de ella se volvió melancólica por el pensamiento que cruzó su mente al sentir la tela del pañuelo de Clemont, la comparación de éste pañuelo, con aquel pañuelo de años atrás era una tontería, una inevitable tontería.

Bonnie tomó su mano, mientras Serena guardaba el pañuelo en su bolsillo, salieron del aeropuerto de la gran Ciudad Luminalia. Tal vez lo que unió a este trió de Kalos era un chico de Kanto, pero ahora podían seguir sus propios caminos siempre recordando su aventura juntos.

Y por sobre todo, un nuevo inicio para ellos.

Porque esto no era un Shoujo, donde la protagonista se confesaría, sería correspondida y todo terminaría, esto era su vida, que podía tener historias de muchos géneros pero que por ahora preferiría tener la amistad como tópico.

Y sí era al lado de ese par de hermanos, mucho mejor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado la historia, debo admitir que me gustan los finales abiertos a muchas posibilidades.
> 
> En fin nos leemos en otro lado~


End file.
